Rising Spirits!
by headpower1223
Summary: Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru don't know it but they will be the greatest crime fighters the townsville will ever see! Can these three teens who live in different worlds ever get along? Will they be able to face any challenges that comes their was while having each others backs? Can they live semi-normal lives? Find out in Rising Spirits!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm going to make almost all the characters OOC, especially Momoko and the villains. I just didn't like how boy-crazy Momo was and always wished she was a little more like blossom (just that mostly).

Disclaimer: I didn't create the PPGZ, that honor goes to Craig McCracken or Megumu Ishiguro or whatever. The only thing that I own is my spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

Momoko's pov

When I was small I always wanted to be a hero, and not just any kind of hero but a super one. I would always watch galactic man with my little sister Kuriko with glee and see her eyes sparkle with joy and excitement as we song the opening together. We talked for hours about how awesome Galactic man's speech was about how good would always win against evil. I remember wishing that she looked at me like that, a superhero that would always rescue her no matter what. A superhero that would give the innocent people of Townsville hope and that I would defeat any wicked villain no matter how impossible it was. That idea became my aspiration in life for a while and I was going to make it known that Akatsutsumi Momoko was going to become a superhero.

You would alway recognize my long ginger hair tied with a big red bow, which I used to thought was going to become my hero signature look (ironic with my bright hair and vivid peach colored eyes, you think I'd stand out already). I'd go to elementary school in my Johnny cosmo T-shirt and I'd called myself "Hyper blossom!" Trying to make friends, but no one wanted to make friends with a sugar-eating hero maniac otaku. I started getting bullied in 5th grade, and Kuriko was getting embarrassed by having me as an older sister, even if she didn't say anything to me I could tell that I was anything but a hero in her eyes. Luckily, I woke up to reality by the beginning of 6th grade and realized that I was never gonna be a hero….well at least not one with superpowers.

I quit watching Galactic man, toned down on sweets, stopped reading manga and most importantly took off my bow and putted it a box, which was stored deep inside my closet. I gave up on the things that made me Hyper Blossom. I even distanced myself from Kuriko, she didn't need a failure like me mortifying her. I focused on my studies, reading books about battle tactics, harden myself, filled with determination because when I grew up I was going to be a Police Captain. The city of Townsville needed someone to clean up the streets anyway. But all that changed when I got blasted with a strange white light from the skying, while protecting that little girl. I still think about how my deepest wish came true and I was able to become protector of Townsville and possibly the whole world.

* * *

So how was it? I know it was short, clogged together in a somewhat rushed way and full of grammar problems. But please forgive me~ I will try to make the chapters longer and more interesting, I swear!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm going to make almost all the characters OOC, especially Momoko and the villains. I don't want to change kaoru's personality too much, she's so tough it's hard to capture her...essence.

Disclaimer: I didn't create the PPGZ, that honor goes to Craig McCracken or Megumu Ishiguro or whatever. The only thing that I own is my spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

Miyako's pov

Yesterday was just like any other day. Walking to school by myself, getting complimented and glared at in the hallways, going shopping alone and coming back to my house with only Obaasan to greet me. It's been like this for a long time and I'm used to it by now being left at my lonesome...even though I wish time to time for anyone to really talk too. Besides I have my Octi and Obassan by my side so I can't ever feel anything but happy to have such caring loved ones with me.

Today I wake up to the sound of Obassan calling "Oh, Miyako! It's time to get ready." her voice echoes through the house frequently.

"Ok, Thank you Obassan!" I reply to her politely.

I go to the washroom and repeat my regular hygienic system. I curled my pigtails like I usually do and I couldn't help but notice that they now reach the ends of my neck. I go to my room to pick my outfit for the day, I open my closet and see dozens of clothes hanged in. Hmm, it takes me a while but I choose a light blue denim jacket that had floral print on it, buttoned up and sleeves rolled mid way. A white circle skirt that goes an inch above my knees and a navy blue belt to pull it all together. I grab a pair of my navy blue wedge heels and smile at my appences at my body mirror.

Humming softly, I grabbed my bag, carefully tucked in Octi in and headed down the stairs to the Dining room to be greeted to a 5 star breakfast on the table.

"Good Morning, Miyako." My Obaasan welcomes me warmly with a smile.

"Good Morning, Obaasan." I smile back.

I sit down and start eating breastfest. The atmosphere is really peaceful until I look at the clock and realize I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. I swallow my last strawberry and get up, quickly walking to my obaasan and hugging and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye-Bye, Obassan!" I yell as I head out the door.

"Have a Good day at school." she calls.

* * *

At school

I was in the hallways walking to my second period class and some random boy wearing a black shirt that says 'Mitchi-sama rock' starts "flirting" with me.

He was tall with brown hair and freckles, he says "Hey, Miya-chan~ You're looking pretty good today. How about you and me go shopping? I can help you pick out some lingerie." he winks at me perverted.

I give out a fake laugh and answered "No thank you, I umm...have to go home after school today haha." Backing away from him.

"Aww, don't be like that Miya-chaaan~" he slurs the honorific part. He starts to get closer, cornering me to a locker.

I couldn't help but cringe. "Umm, sorry, but I have to get to class. Bye…" I tried to move away, but he puts his arm in front of me.

He glares at me "What's your deal huh? Am I not good enough, you slut?!"

"N-no, please just let me though…" tears start to build in my eyes.

He was about to say something back until someone shouted.

"Hey, dumbass can't you see she wants to go?"

I turn my head to see a girl with wild dark cyan hair with a green tint in it. She was wearing the school's wrestling jacket with a large dark green t shirt with light green stars printed on. She was wearing black sweat pant and some worn out shoes. I could tell that she was probably hiding her bust because of how baggy her shirt was. She had bright green eyes, that held a lot of fierceness and she looked like she was itching for a fight.

The color left his skin and he stutters "F-fuck off, Kaoru...n-no one was t-talking to you."

"I don't give a rat's ass about that! You better scram before I kick your ass to Hong Kong in 1.5 seconds." She growls as she stomps closer.

Even I pale a bit, this Karou girl she is scary...and tough which I can't help but admire.

She was getting close with her hands clenched, ready to fight. Until, again we hear a cold voice on the other side of us.

"No one will be kicking anybody's ass to any country today Kaoru." A voice full of authority and confidence, stated.

A girl with long flowing ginger hair that went below her butt. She was wearing a black blazer with no buttons, open. Showing a light pink blouse with the collar being white and had a black pleated skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Black mary-janes with white straps and a pair of black stockings that went above the knee. What was most discomforting was her cold peach colored eyes...it looked uncaring and powerful.

Karou didn't like that and said "Oh really? Why don't you come closer and find out?"

Momoko rolled her eyes and sharply replied "Maybe another day, but for now all of you get to class now." A scary aura emitting out of her. We nodded rapidly, while Karou didn't bat an eye.

As we were all walking away, Momoko calls out "Mitchi-san, next time I catch you harassing any girls again, Karou isn't the only one you'll have to worry about."

He shudders and scurries away to his next class. Before I can say thank you, I turned around to an empty hallway. I notice the bell is about to ring and I quickly run to my class. I don't know why but it feels like I'm going to see those girls again.

* * *

Walking home

I just came out of the fabric store, holding a bag full of them. I come across this corner to see a little girl in a cute outfit blowing bubbles, giggling happily. I couldn't help but smile at the site, bring back fond memories.

I run up to the girl and tell her "Wah, I remember blowing at your age." popping some of them.

The girl shines me a bright smile and hands me the bubble blower. But, before I can take it, in notice a blinding white light heading straight towards her. Before any of us could react I jump in front of her, blocking her from the strange light. It hits me and a new sensation crashes into me, one I never felt before. I felt lighter than air and by instinct a strong force tell me to…. Transform. When I came to my senses I realized that I had change into a different person. No longer was I Gotokuji, Miyako, no…I was Rolling Bubbles!

* * *

Woah, Finished! This time I put dialogue in this chapter and tired to make it more...interesting? Sense Miyako wants to be a Designer when she grows up and likes clothes. I decided to only have her describe the clothes of herself and other characters. I feel like Kaoru doesn't care as long as it's isn't a skirt and Momoko doesn't have the time to really care about it. As long as its presentable it's good. 100 points for anyone who gets the ppg character I put in!


End file.
